The Massage
by dirtymind1001
Summary: After Ross and Laura shoot a particularly intimate Austin & Ally scene, Laura immediately escapes to her dressing room for some 'relief.' What happens when Ross finds her and offers to give her a massage - naked? Total smut! Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Laura's POV**

"Cut and print! That's a wrap, guys!" Our directors, Kevin and Heath, called as Ross and I finished our scene.

"Whoo!" Ross exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "Damn that was fun!" He turned to me, "Great job, Laur," Ross beamed, causing me to melt inside and blush.

"Thanks," I said, a little flustered. I shot him a small smile and then hurried to my dressing room, quickly walking in and closing the door, turning around and leaning against it. I started breathing heavily and I felt my face flush with the emotions I had been trying to fight down during my last scene with Ross, which, for Disney, was rather…intimate. I thought back to the last take of the scene we had just finished.

_"Austin!" I exclaimed, running up to him and throwing my arms around his neck, "You're back!"_

_"Yeah," Austin grinned, "I realized that, as much as it will do for my career, I can't go on tour without my best friends."_

_"But won't Jimmy be mad?" I asked, pulling away from Austin slightly._

_"Maybe," Austin sighed, "But being with you is worth it."_

_"Aww, Austin, that's so sweet," I gushed, pulling him in for another hug. Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in tighter._

_"Austin?" I asked, my head resting on his shoulder._

_"Yeah?" Austin said as we separated and sat down on the couch in the practice room._

_"I wanted to let you know something. When you said you'd be leaving on tour, I was ecstatic for you. But when you said you were going alone, I felt like I wanted to die. And now I realize why. Even though we broke up before because things were awkward between us, I still like you, Austin. Actually, I love you. And I want to give us another chance."_

_As soon as I finished saying that, I looked up from my hands to see Austin grinning at me. Then, without a word, he cupped my face with his hands, pulling me towards him, and his lips pressed to mine. We separated in about fifteen seconds, both breathing a bit heavy._

_"I love you too, Ally." Austin told me, pulling me in for a tight hug._

We had to shoot that scene at least six times, and each time we did, I got a bit more flustered. But, as a good actress, I suppressed my feelings…except when it came to that kiss: it was our second on-stage kiss, and considering the first one consisted of our lips barely touching for a second and a half, this one was out first REAL kiss. And damn, Ross is a good kisser. I poured out all the emotions I had for my costar in that kiss, and it felt amazing. But now I was flustered and a bit horny, because I just craved more of Ross.

Moving from the door to my couch, I slumped down and grabbed my laptop, quickly opening up Twitter and scrolling through my mentions, looking at all the shirtless pictures of Ross that showed up. I moaned internally, feeling a gush of moisture go to my panties, and so I reached under my short skirt and gently teased my clit as I looked at pics of Ross. Ross working out, Ross taking off his shirt, Ross shirtless, Ross thrusting on stage with R5, Ross with a sexy face on, and Ross's abs.

"Fuck he's sexy." I muttered as I pushed one finger passed my panties to slip inside of me. I know we're on a Disney set, but I just can't help myself. I've done this many, many times, because Ross always ends up getting me so hot and bothered when we do 'Auslly' scenes. Of course, he doesn't know that I like him, so I have to keep my emotions as private as possible. I continued scrolling through sexy pictures of Ross as I fingered myself, moaning in appreciation at my costar's amazing body.

I threw my head back, biting back a scream as I felt myself nearing my orgasm, imagining that the finger thrusting in and out of me is Ross's cock. Of course, his cock is a lot bigger than my finger; I've had the privilege of seeing it. Ross knows he's hot, and he's not afraid to flaunt it, and he will gladly strip down in the costume room, even if Raini or I or someone else is in there. Of course, it was soft when I got to see it, but that just sparked a whole bunch of new fantasies in my mind of me stroking him until he was completely hard and then him fucking me, hard and fast, on the couch in my dressing room.

_Knock, knock._ I heard a couple sharp raps on the door, and then Ross's voice called through it, "Hey Laura? Can I come in?"

"Oh shit," I muttered as the handle turned, quickly pulling my finger out of me, readjusting my skirt, and hurrying to close the pictures that were currently open on my laptop screen.

"Hey," Ross smiled at me as he walked in, locking the door after him. "Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked, coming to sit next to me as I minimized the window.

"Oh, nothing," I said casually, pulling up my email, "Just email."

"Laura," Ross looked at me disbelievingly, "You may be an actress, and a pretty damn good one at that, but I can read you like a book. What were you looking at?"

"Nothing, Ross," I snapped, probably a bit too harshly.

Ross held up his hands in surrender, "Ok, chill. I was just wondering. You seem really tense. Do you want me to give you a massage?"

I closed my computer as I debated it. Stormie and Raini have both commented that Ross give really good massages, but if he is touching me and rubbing me, I don't know if I'll be able to control my urges. My brain was screaming "_no no no!"_ but my body was saying _"yes yes yes!"_ I gave into my body and smiled, "Sure."

"Ok," Ross said, "Take off as many clothes as you feel comfortable doing and then lie down on the couch."

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if I heard him correctly, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, when giving a massage you get the most benefit of the massage if it's bare skin touching bare skin. You definitely need to take off your jacket, and then any other clothes that you feel comfortable taking off in front of me, you can." Ross explained.

I nodded, internally freaking out because Ross technically just asked me to get naked in front of him. But I pulled off my jacket and shoes, and as I reached for the hem of my shirt, I paused. "For every piece of clothing I take off, will you take yours off too?" I asked.

Ross shrugged, "Sure." He smiled at me, pulling off his shirt and revealing his amazing abs that I couldn't help but stare at. "Laura?" Ross smirked, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. You, all your fans, and I all know that you have a great body. You would not believe how many times your name and the words 'sex god' show up on my Twitter feed."

Ross smirked, flexing his muscles, "I know."

I just rolled my eyes again before I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off, quickly followed by my high waisted skirt, leaving me in only my silk cheetah print bra and thong set with black lace trim.

Ross whistled through his teeth, "Sexy," He commented, staring openly at my breasts.

I shook my head, "Ross? My eyes are up here," I smirked at him before flopping down on the couch on my stomach.

Ross stood up and quickly undid his belt before tugging his 'Austin' skinny jeans off, leaving him only in his hot pink boxers.

I resisted the urge to snicker at Ross's intimates' choice, only sighing as he straddled my waist, placing his hands on my shoulders, "Let me know if anything gets too uncomfortable for you." He said before using his thumbs to dig into my neck, rubbing at the stress knots I have.

"Mmm," I moaned quietly, "That feels amazing, Ross," I said as Ross rubbed down my spine, loosening me up. After he rubbed down my back completely, he scooted down so he was sitting by my feet while he squeezed and rubbed my feet, making them feel so much better from walking around in high-heels all day.

**Ross's POV**

As I sat on top of Laura's feet, sliding my hands up and down her calves, she moaned several times in appreciation, and I soon found myself in a little…predicament. In short, I was hard. There's no denying that my costar is hot, but I was especially attracted to her. I guess because we are so close on Austin & Ally, and the sexual chemistry between us is undeniable.

I smirked as I thought about how Laura had run off set today. I knew she wasn't just 'checking her email' on her computer, and I knew I got her hot and bothered. Which was kind of what I was trying to do here by giving her a massage. In just my boxers. While she is only in her bra and panties as well. And she was wearing a fucking THONG! I couldn't help myself from staring at her ass as I rubbed her down. I slid my hands up around her calves to her shins and up to her knees, where I brought my hands back around so I was rubbing the bottom of her thighs. I couldn't believe it; I was rubbing Laura's thighs.

**Laura's POV**

As Ross slid his hands up my legs and started rubbing my thighs, I suppressed a moan that would have probably come out sounding very sexual, because that's what this is. Ross's hands are all over my thighs as he rubs me down, and his hands keep scooting higher and higher up my thighs, almost reaching my underwear. He paused for a second and pulled my thighs apart slightly, then he resumed rubbing, sliding his hands between my thighs every once and a while. Once, I swear he even brushed his knuckle against my center, causing me to let out a sexual, guttural moan. I wondered what would happen after this massage. I knew that he could probably feel the moisture on my panties, and I felt his erection poke into my leg several times, although I didn't say anything.

Ross moved his hands from rubbing up and down my thighs to using his thumbs to massage my hips, right where my underwear rested. I was so glad I was wearing a thong, and I knew Ross was staring at my ass, but again, I didn't say anything. Ross continued rubbing my hips for a few more minutes, and then I felt him pull his hands away. I expected him to either move back down to my legs or move back up to my neck in back, but instead, he shocked me by where he put his hands next.

* * *

**Ok, so this Raura two-shot was inspired mostly by the stories 'Blind' by WatchuDoin and 'Casual' by , both stories have Austin giving Ally a massage and I thought that was so fucking hot so I figured, "We need more M-rated Raura fics" (That thought was also inspired by H Dollz and An Iconic Pen Name) and so I wrote this. Let me know what you think, copy-n-paste your favorite lines into your review, and I'll work on finishing it and hopefully will get the next chapter uploaded soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ross's POV**

After I massaged Laura's hips, my first thought was to continue up and rub her back again, but as I pulled my hands away so I could scoot up from resting on her thighs to straddling her waist, I suddenly had an idea. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and prayed to God that Laura wouldn't slap me in the face for this, and then I placed my hands on her ass. I spread my hands out and used each hand to grip one of her ass cheeks. Fuck yes, they fit perfectly in my hands and they felt so good. I heard Laura let out a gasp of surprise, and arousal, and I whispered to her, "Let me know if you don't like something or feel uncomfortable."

Laura nodded, but she didn't say anything about my hands on her _fine_ ass, so I continued to massage it, using both hands to knead her ass cheeks. Once I had massaged her ass for about five minutes, I scooted up and began to massage her back again. Of course, I wanted to keep my hands on her ass, but I didn't want her to suspect anything…well, anything more than she already did. I'm assuming she knew something was up, because first of all, when I massaged my mom or Raini, they were fully clothed. Second of all, I didn't get a boner when massaging them, and third, I didn't massage either of their asses. As I massaged her back and she sighed in relaxation, I decided to take another daring step.

Climbing off her for a second, I quickly flipped her over so that she was lying on her back. She gasped a bit in surprise, but I just placed my fingers over her eyes, signaling for her to close them, and whispered, "Shh, I'm just gonna get your other side. Close your eyes and relax."

Laura sighed and nodded, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

I smiled as well, even though she couldn't see me, and before I climbed back onto her, I quickly grabbed my iPhone out of my pants pocket and flipped on some slow, classical music. Then, I turned on the small lamp Laura had on her desk and flipped off the overhead light, letting the dressing room be very dimly illuminated.

I crawled back onto the couch, sitting by Laura's feet as I rubbed the tops of her feet before sliding up to her ankles, rolling them in circles and relieving them of all the tension she gets from wearing those heels all day that, by the way, make her legs look _endless_. I slid my hands up the sides and front of her calves/shins, squeezing them lightly, and then I brought my hands back up to her thighs. I rubbed small circles in her thighs, working my way all the way around them and up to her cheetah print thong. I skipped over her center, even though I really wanted to massage that too, I figured I would try to come back to it later. I squeezed her hips again, loving how her skin felt between my fingers and imagining how amazing it would be if I gripped her like this while she rode my cock.

_Focus, Ross!_ My brain snapped at me as I slid my hands up her sides, bringing them back down to her stomach and kneading it lightly, not wanting to put too much pressure on her. I brought my hands up farther, where I massaged the fronts of her shoulders and neck, caressing her face with one hand as I did so, a bit like how I held her face when we kissed in today's Austin & Ally episode.

That was an amazing moment for me; Laura's lips felt so good against mine, and they tasted like coconut. I couldn't wait to kiss her again, either as 'Austin' or Ross.

As I massaged around her upper torso, I glanced down at Laura's peaceful face before taking another big chance. Wow, I seem to be making a lot of those today. But as I massaged her, I brought my hands up and rested them on top of her 'B' cup breasts, squeezing them lightly between my hands as I massaged around her mounds and up to her nipples, which I stroked lightly with my thumbs.

Laura was definitely responding well to my ministrations, moaning and gasping and whimpering as I massaged her thoroughly, although she never objected to anything I did, so I continued. Laura's boobs felt so good between my hands, and I couldn't help myself as a small moan slipped out of _my_ mouth as well. Laura's relaxed face came up in a smile.

I continued to massage Laura for a few more minutes; rubbing everywhere from her breasts to her stomach down her hips and to her legs again. I flipped her back over and massaged over her backside, and at the moment I was gently kneading her perfect ass. We were both caught up in the moment, and I knew that we had passed _waaaaay _beyond the bounds of me just 'giving a friend a massage.' So I had to ask Laura.

"Laura, what are we doing?" I asked her quietly.

Laura sort of twisted/rolled over under me so she could see my face. Propping herself up on her elbow, she shrugged. "Well, you _were_ giving me a massage. But now…I really don't know. This is definitely more than a massage." Laura sighed, "But I like it, and where it's heading."

"Good," I smiled, "Then you wouldn't mind if I did…this," I said huskily. I rolled Laura over onto her back and then leaned over her, pressing my bare chest to her almost-bare chest as I bent my head down and pressed my lips lightly to Laura's, a bit fiercer and harder than I did in our Austin & Ally scene, but still soft and passionate.

Laura immediately responded positively, wrapping her arms around my neck as we kissed, our kiss getting more heated and passionate by the second. I slid my tongue along Laura's bottom lip, causing her to moan and allow me to slip my tongue into her mouth. I pressed my tongue all around her hot little mouth, memorizing every inch of it and imagining what it would feel like when her lips were wrapped around my cock.

That has always been one of my fantasies, actually, to have Laura suck my cock in her dressing room. But I was getting ahead of myself.

Laura moaned into my mouth, and I smiled as our tongues battled playfully, wrapping around each other's. As I began to need more air, I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. I rocked my hips against hers, trying to find some friction to ease my almost painful erection. Laura responded, thrusting her hips against mine as I dove in and nipped at her pulse point. I slid my hands from being by her face down to her front-hooking bra, quickly unclipping it. I sat up and Laura helped me shrug it off.

I stared in awe at Laura's amazing boobs. They were cute, perky, tan, and the flesh looked so inviting to my mouth. I kissed her lips again and then quickly kissed down her neck before attaching my mouth to one of her breasts, my teeth scraping her nipple and causing her to groan. I took one of my hands and slid it down her stomach until I reached the small patch of silk that was covering Laura's center. I gently rubbed my finger back and forth across her slit through her panties, and Laura's head threw back on the couch as she almost screamed in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Ross!" Laura moaned loudly. The sexy sounds she was making went straight to my dick, and as I lavished her boobs, I felt my dick throb. I'll bet that Laura could make me cum even without touching me, she is so sexy.

Just then, there was a sound that made both Laura and I freeze. A knock on the door.

"Hey Ross, are you in there?" Calum called through the door.

I smirked at Laura before calling through the door, "Yeah, I'm in here. What do you want?"

"Could you come here for a moment?" Calum asked.

"Is it important? I'm a bit…otherwise occupied." I said, my annoyance seeping through my voice.

"Well, Raini just wanted you to show me how to give her a good massage." Calum called.

Laura glared at me, "No." She whispered harshly, "Tell him you'll show him later."

"Sorry Calum, but I'm really busy right now." I called through the door, raising my eyebrows at Laura, "I'll show you later, k?"

"Ross Shor Lynch, you come out here right now and show Calum how to massage me like you do. I know you can. It'll only take a minute." Raini called through the door.

Laura and I glanced at each other, and I sighed before silently climbing off the couch and pulling on my pants and t-shirt. "I'll take care of them," I whispered, adjusting my pants as best as I could to put the least pressure on my hardness and smoothing my hands through my hair to get it looking less like sex hair. "I'll be back in a minute or less. Don't you dare move. Don't touch yourself. You just lay on that couch in only your thong and wait for me to come back. Understood?" I hissed harshly, feeling my dick strain at my jeans as I dominated Laura.

Laura breathed heavily and nodded. I smirked again before quickly opening and closing the door, coming out into the hallway where Raini and Calum, who had been dating for six months, were standing.

"What were you doing in Laura's dressing room, especially after she already left?" Raini asked me suspiciously, "Does Laur know you're in there?"

_Yeah, cause I was just about to fuck her brains out._ "Oh, nothing," I brushed it off casually, "Just doing a bit of tidying up in there as a surprise for her."

Raini looked at me suspiciously, and then sighed, turning her back to me. "Ok, show Calum how to do the thing with the shoulders that I said feels so good."

"O-ok," I said, my voice cracking as I thought about how I had done this to Laura just a few minutes ago, and now she was naked and waiting for me, "So you go like this," I demonstrated to Calum, "You use your thumbs to rub in tiny circles, and you go all over, and you gotta make sure that you're not pressing to hard."

"Like this?" Calum asked, massaging Raini.

"Mmm, Calum, that feels nice," Raini moaned, which set my mind off thinking about how Laura moaned as I massaged her.

"Ok, got it? Good," I said quickly, "You two better get going, I'm just gonna go back in and clean up a bit more for Laura, and then I'll be heading out, but I'll see you two on Monday!"

"Ok, see ya then!" Calum waved as Raini dragged him off.

I took a deep breath and then quickly reentered Laura's dressing room, locking the door and stripping off all my clothes as I walked towards the couch. Laura was staring at me with eyes black with lust as I took of my shirt, then pants, and then my boxers, letting my hard cock spring free. I'm so glad Calum and Raini didn't notice.

"Thank god they're gone," I breathed, hopping back onto the couch and climbing on top of Laura, "Now, where were we?"

Laura smirked, "I think right about here," She said, pressing her lips to mine and fisting one hand into my hair. Suddenly, I gasped and jerked a little as her other hand wrapped firmly around my cock, stroking it.

"Fuck," I hissed in pleasure, and then I removed Laura's hands. "On your knees," I commanded.

Laura quickly did as told, dropping onto her shaggy carpet on her knees, quickly getting my gist and wrapping her hands around my 8" cock, stroking it.

I moaned as I slumped back into the couch, groaning and biting my lip as Laura wrapped her lips around the head of my cock. Laura ran her tongue across the tip of my member, licking up the precum I was dripping before moving her mouth up a bit on my cock, taking in about five inches before bobbing her head up and down, trying her best to deep throat me. Her hand came up to stroke the part of my cock that she could not fit in my mouth, and I wrapped my hands in her long brunette hair.

"Mmmmmmm, Lauuuuuuuuuuura!" I moaned loudly as she allowed me to fuck her mouth.

Laura hummed around my cock, causing vibrations to run through my cock and push me to the edge of pleasure. As my dick began to twitch and I began to cum, Laura moved her mouth from deep throating me to sucking on the head, pulling all of my cum into her mouth and swallowing it.

"That was so damn fucking hot," I muttered as Laura stood up in front of me, clad only in her thong. However, that quickly changed as Laura hooked her thumbs in the sides of her thong and pulled it off in one smooth motion.

I stared. Laura's naked beauty was almost too much for me to handle as I looked at her long, creamy legs, her perfect pink shaved pussy, her toned and tan stomach, her perky breasts, and her lovely face. In two seconds flat, I had grabbed Laura and pinned her under me.

"Someone's eager," Laura laughed softly.

I rolled my eyes, "How do you want to do this?"

**Laura's POV**

"How do you want to do this?" Ross breathed. He was lying on top of me and I could feel his hardness pressed against my folds, just _waiting_ to thrust into my pussy.

I smirked, "How about _every_ way?"

Ross smirked, "Laura Marie Marano, you are quite the little minx."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't pretend you don't want this so fucking bad, just like I do." I retorted, lifting my hips up to try to encourage Ross to enter me.

Ross pulled away slightly, just barely rubbing my slit, teasing me mercilessly. He obviously loved being in control. "So fucking bad," He whispered into my ear, nibbling on its shell, "So fucking long." His mouth moved down to my jaw line, where he sucked on my pulse point, "So fucking much." Ross's voice had dropped at least an octave and a half and was very husky and sexy.

"Then have me," I whispered softly.

Ross searched my eyes, looking for, I guess, any resistance or reluctance, and I felt him line his member up to thrust into me when suddenly, he pulled back.

"Fuck," He cursed, seemingly…angry?

"What?" I questioned.

"Condom." Ross muttered, and I nodded in understanding as Ross rolled off of me momentarily to grab a condom and roll it onto himself. He quickly climbed back onto me, lining up at my entrance.

I leaned up slightly and pressed my lips to his, "Take me, Ross," I whispered, and suddenly, I was screaming as Ross's huge dick thrust into me, filling me and stretching me to the maximum, but it felt so damn good.

"Fuck," Ross cursed, "Laur, you're so damn tight—wait!" He pulled back a bit and looked at me worriedly, "You're not a virgin, are you?"

"No, I ground out, "I need friction, dammit Ross!" I cursed as my costar just held still inside my pussy.

Ross breathed a sigh of relief and slowly pulled back before snapping his hips forward, thrusting into me fast and deep.

"ROSS!" I screamed, as Ross did this a few more times before setting into a nice, fast rhythm as he pounded into me mercilessly.

"Fuck…" Ross moaned in pleasure, "So tight," He brought a hand up and caressed my face, "My god Laura you feel amazing."

"So do you," I muttered before moaning loudly as Ross rolled his hips as he thrust in. "Shit Ross, do that again!" I cried out.

"This?" Ross smirked, repeating the action.

"Fuck yessssssssssssssssssssssss!" I hissed as Ross continued to roll his hips while thrusting into me, hitting deep inside me and brushing my g-spot with each thrust.

"Laura, I-I'm gonna, gonna cum," Ross moaned huskily, "Come with me babe," As he said this he took one of his hands down to where we were joined and harshly flicked my clit repeatedly.

Soon, my whole body was shaking and convulsing, and I cried out loudly, "FUCK! I'm coming!" As my orgasm washed over me. It seemed like everything in me went blank; I couldn't think; feel; see; smell; taste; hear anything but Ross. And I never, EVER wanted that feeling to end.

Ross felt my pussy clenching around his member, and suddenly, he was coming to, his dick twitching in me as he emptied himself into the condom.

"Fuck," Ross groaned as he came, collapsing on top of me. We just lay there for a moment, breathing heavily and trying to recover before Ross pulled out of me and took the condom off, depositing it in the trashcan of my dressing room.

I smiled tiredly at Ross as I stood up and grabbed my clothes, getting dressed. Ross followed suit, and there was a comfortable silence in the room for a moment before I decided to break it, "We have to do that again sometime," I told him.

Ross pulled his shirt over his head and then grinned at me, "Definitely." We both finished getting dressed, and then I flipped on the overhead light.

Ross smiled at me, "Do you want a ride home?" He asked chivalrously.

I beamed, "Sure. My mom dropped me off this morning, which is why my car isn't in the lot and Raini thought I had already left," I told him.

Ross smiled at me and pecked my cheek. "So, what are we from here?" He asked, "Still just friends, or something more?"

I looked seriously at Ross, "What do you want to be?"

"Definitely more than just friends." Ross told me truthfully, "but I don't want to let the paparazzi know just yet. Let's keep it our secret."

"Mmm, a forbidden love story," I exclaimed, "Sounds exhilarating and romantic."

"Very," Ross agreed, giving into the romantic side of him I know so well. To prove how much of a chivalrous, romantic guy he is, he held out his arm for mine as he opened the door for me. "Shall we?" He joked in a hoity-toity voice.

"We shall," I agreed in the same voice, grabbing my purse, shutting off the lights, and linking my arm with Ross's.

As we walked out to the car, I could definitely feel the effects of the pussy pounding I got from Ross, "Fuck, I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow," I told him.

Ross blushed, "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"I never said it was a bad thing, Ross," I said, "That is most definitely not a bad thing. It proves how…talented a guy is." I smirked at Ross.

Ross smirked back at me, "Good. And hey, if you're in too much pain, you can always call me and I'll come over to give you another massage."

* * *

**Ok, so that chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected, but I hope you guys liked it and please review and copy-n-paste your favorite lines! You guys are totally AMAZING, I love all of you that have reviewed, not only on this story but all my other ones as well! Thanks so much!**


End file.
